7th Generation Event/Resolve
AP: 5 Goal: Slay All Enemies EXP: 600 Zenny: 330 Item Drop: Bonus: Lazuli: 1 Transcript Before Stage Start Vanargand: I recognize it... It must be... No... Vanargand has a vague idea of what this smell carried by the wind might be... It first wafted through the air on the day that Tyrfing and the other Killers wiped out all but one particular Eldritch... Vanargand: Commander! Aphrodite! We need to get out of here! Aphrodite: What? What is it? Why are we stopping anyw-- Eeeek! Aphrodite: U-Unbelievable! It's charging after us of its own accord! Eldritch: Googogogeegee... Googeegeegeegee!!! Aphrodite: That Eldritch...it's the one the commander described for us! It's covered in wounds, which means... Vanargand: I can smell Muramasa...and Forcas...and Ascalon! Aphrodite: This is bad! Don't tell me Ascalon and the others went up against it on their own?! Vanargand: Aphrodite, the Eldritch is attacking! We have to fight back! After Stage Clear Aphrodite: B-But...there's no way we can win against that thing! Aphrodite: If the other Princesses couldn't, what hope do the two of us have?! Eldritch: Googyagya! Googyohhh!!! Vanargand: No! Aphrodite, don't give up! You have to stand against it! Aphrodute: I'm sorry... The two of you can get away while it's focusing on me... Eldritch: Googeegeegeegee!!! ---- Question 1=''"Save Aphrodute."'' Aphrodite: ...Huh?! What! Commander, you saved me... |-|Question 2=''"Draw the Eldritch's attention."'' Vanargand: Commander?! You can't charge at that Eldritch, it's insane! Argh!!! ---- Aphrodite: What... What can I do...?! It's already too late... Aphrodite: All I ever do is rely on other people. Even the commander had to save me... Vanargand: It's not too late... I can still save the commander! I will! Just a little bit of time... Aphrodite: Okay! I'll never do anything like this ever again... Aphrodite: I can't let the commander die! I won't allow something that terrible to happen! Aphrodite: Hey, Eldritch! I'm the one you want! Take my life, but let these two go! Aphrodite: No one else has to go after Ascalon and the others. Just me! Shu: But you need to make it too, Aphrodite! Eldritch: Guooooo?! Aphrodite: Shu?! Shu: Whoa... This guy's tough! I really gave it my all that time, too! Shu: ...It may be knocked down for the moment, but that won't be enough! Come on, let's get outta here! Vanargand: Ah, okay! You too, Aphrodite! Aphrodite: ...All right. Now's our chance! Shu: Everyone went off somewhere, so I was bored. Shu: I was wandering around, wondering what to do, when I found Ascalon and the others! Shu: I wanted to play with them, but they couldn't. They were hurt. Shu: I couldn't have them seeing stars forever, so I took them back to town in the hopes of getting Vanargand to fix them up... Shu: But you were nowhere to be found, so I decided to come out here looking for you! Vanargand: Thank you, Shu! You really saved the day... Aphrodite: Yes, thank you, Shu, from the bottom of my heart! Aphrodite: I realized something during this battle... Aphrodite: Sometimes I can get caught up in a battle myself by avoiding the fighting and leaving it to someone else. Aphrodite: There's no alternative. I must become strong too, so that I can defend the commander... Vanargand: And I realized that my ability to heal people only becomes useful when I'm there among the wounded... Vanargand: To save Ascalon and the others, I should have either gone with them, or found some way to prevent them from going... Vanargand: I'll talk to everyone and make sure they take me with them from now on whenever they fight, as a member of the party! Shu: Nice! Sounds good, everybody! Shu: I don't know what's going on, but everyone looks happy now! Right, Commander? The commander nods in response to Shu's words, and both Aphrodite and Vanargand smile. The commander's willingness to risk death on their behalf taught them a valuable lesson. Category:7th Generation Event